gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney XD (Greenland)/Programming
This is a list of programs broadcast by the Greenlandic cable network Disney XD. Programs simulcast with YTV Family are also included within the list. Final programming Acquired from YTV Family (Canada) *''Cottonsweet'' *''The Next Level'' *''Road to Infinity'' *''Sketch'' *''Time Force'' *''Top Gear: Canada'' *''Webkinz: The Animated Series'' Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''Ben 10 (2005)'' *''Ben 10 (2016)'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Clarence'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow & Chicken'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016)'' *''Regular Show'' *''Robotomy'' *''Samurai Jack'' (original series) *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Time Squad'' *''Transformers: Animated (2007)'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' Anime programming *''Anime Madness'' *''Battle Spirits: Fighter Force'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Black Cat'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' *''Brave Beats'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Crash B-Daman'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' *''Detective Conan'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Doraemon'' *''Fruits Basket'' *''Gamers!'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' *''MapleStory'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' *''Mushibugyo'' *''Onegai My Melody'' *''Onegai! Samia-don'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Challenge'' *''Pokémon: Battle Frontier'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XYZ'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Pretty Cure: Max Heart'' *''Pretty Cure Splash Star'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream'' *''PriPara'' *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars'' *''Sally the Witch'' *''Servamp'' *''Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Spaceship Sagittarius'' *''Stitch!'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Super B-Daman'' *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Other acquired programming *''Adventures of a Gamer'' *''Angry Video Game Nerd'' *''Ayano's Secret'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Braceface'' *''Cartoon Madness'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''CNN 10'' *''Criminal Influences'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fred's Head'' *''Friends'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Grojband'' *''Grossology'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''The Loud House'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Life Me'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''Ninja Warrior: The Animation'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Power Rangers: The Animated Series'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''Samurai Jack (2017)'' *''The Simpsons'' *''South Park'' *''Spaced Out'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Sweet Fairies'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The One'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Twelve Forever'' *''Wayside'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''YooHoo & Friends'' Former programming Acquired from YTV Family (Canada) *''BonBonRibbon'' *''Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers'' *''Chloe'' *''Circuit City'' *''Circuit City: Gamezone'' *''Double Dare: Canada'' *''Hard Rock 101'' *''Hard Rock 101: Rock On!'' *''The Intruder: Canada'' *''Lip Sync Battle: Canada'' *''Max Steel (2017)'' *''Recess: Canada'' *''Redakai: Enter the Storm'' *''Transformers: Animated (2017)'' *''WarioWare Popples'' *''Wish Me Mell'' *''World of Magic'' *''YTV Family Roast'' *''YTV Family Shorts Fest'' Anime series *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''.hack//Roots'' *''.hack//SIGN'' *''Aggressive Retsuko'' *''AKB0048'' *''Air'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Bonobono'' *''Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *''Code Geass'' *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Death Note'' *''Domino Spin X'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' *''Dueler'' *''Eureka Seven'' *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' *''FLCL: Alt'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''Girl's High'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' *''Ixion Saga DT'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Maple Town'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' *''Princess Princess'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' *''Tenchi Universe'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' *''Transformers: Energon'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' *''Wangan Midnight'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''Xelphos Adventures'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zoobles'' Other acquired programming *''15/Love'' *''The 49ers'' *''6teen'' *''The 7D'' *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animorphs'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''Arnold the Journalist'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Being Ian'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Bones & Dog'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Carl²'' *''Chloe'' (season one) *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clone High'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Crash Canyon'' *''Creepschool'' *''The Critic'' *''Cybersix'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Degrassi: Next Class'' *''Delta State'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Double Dare 2K16'' *''Droids'' *''Duckman'' *''DuckTales'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Ewoks'' *''Freaktown'' *''Friendly Competition'' *''From Dull to Delight'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Future Is Wild (2007)'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Game On'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Get Ed'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''How It's Made'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''iCarly'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jail'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Looped'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Max Steel (2013)'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Motorcity'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nerds and Monsters'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Nickelodeon Guts '16'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''O'Grady'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Parody Central'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Pucca'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''ReBoot'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RWBY'' *''Sidekick'' *''Skatoony: Canada'' *''Some Assembly Required'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Space Cases'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spliced'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Stoked'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Team Galaxy'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Total Drama'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Underdog'' *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Wander over Yonder'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''World of Quest'' *''YTV Family Fridays'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zeroman'' *''Zootopia''